First Meeting
by sherytra
Summary: Sally avait beaucoup parlé de Percy à Paul, mais il ne s'attentait pas à un adolescent comme ça. La première rencontre de Paul et Percy, les deux hommes de la vie de Sally.


**Bonjours tout le monde ! Un petit OS sans prétention et comme il en existe plein (en anglais surtout), mais qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps ! ^^**

**Enjoy ! **

**Disclamer : tout est à Rick Riordan, rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

***First Meeting***

Paul fixa la porte bleue de l'appartement avec appréhension en rajustant son blouson. Sa magnifique petite amie, Sally, avait insisté pour qu'il vienne manger chez elle ce soir. En soit, l'idée ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, sauf qu'elle voulait en profiter pour qu'il rencontre son fils, Percy.

Paul serra les dents. Rencontrer le fils adolescent d'une femme comme Sally c'était comme rencontrer un beau-père surprotecteur et possessif. De plus il avait conscience que si Persée (il adorait la sonorité de ce nom, peut être parce qu'il avait étudié l'Antiquité) ne l'acceptait pas, il devrait mettre fin à sa relation avec Sally. Il ne l'obligerait pas à choisir entre lui et son fils.

Cependant, cela lui semblait déjà compromit. Il ne voulait pas être méchant avec Sally mais un adolescent de quinze ans à la recherche de sa... Combien lui avait elle dit déjà ? Dixième ? Onzième école ? Cela ne lui laissait présager rien de bon. Il avait essayé de ne pas y penser, mais il était prof. Et dans son esprit il s'imaginait un adolescent tatoué, avec des piercings et des chaînes, insolent et taciturne. Après avoir lu son dossier scolaire il ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à ça. Pourtant, pour une fois, il espérait sincèrement se tromper.

Il prit une inspiration, leva le bras et frappa à la porte. Il y eut quelques bruits de pas.

-Percy, tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plait ? dit la voix de Sally dans l'appartement.

-Yep, j'y vais !

Paul n'avait pas bien pu cerner la voix de Percy à travers sa brève élocution, mais elle lui semblait agréable et grave, pas celle d'un adolescent en train de muer. Paul sortit de sa rêverie lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra et regretta de ne pas avoir de fauteuil pour s'asseoir. Il ne s'attendait pas à... et bien pas à un adolescent comme Percy.

Il était dans la moyenne de taille de son âge, plutôt mince. Il avait la bonne mine et le teint des gens qui passent beaucoup de temps dehors. Ses jambes campées et son expression alerte rappelèrent à Paul ses amis escrimeurs avec lesquels il faisait des pièces de cape et d'épée au lycée. Percy avait des cheveux noirs rejetés d'un seul côté comme si il était allé se promener sur les quais, des yeux oscillants entre le vert et le bleu comme l'océan et un visage fin. Il portait un simple tee-shirt blanc, un jean et des converses noires.

_Bah, où son les chaines !? Les tatouages de crânes !? Et les piercings !?_

Mais non. Rien de cela. La seule chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire était un collier de perle à son cou. En fait, Percy semblait tout à fait normal, pas du tout insolent ou rebel. Peut être que si il l'avait eu en élève, Paul se serait méfié à cause de son air un peu sombre et de ses yeux pétillants qui le faisait ressembler à skater mais pas là.

Percy leva la main. Il le regardait avec un sourire à fossettes mais ne semblait pas du tout le juger, comme si l'avait déjà vu.

-Paul Bloffis, enchanté Percy. Ta mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-De même, sourit l'adolescent.

Paul lui serra la main... Et la secoua sous le regard amusé de Sally dès que Percy se fut retourné pour accrocher son blouson au porte-manteau. Il avait plus de force qu'il n'en avait l'air !

Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien. En fait, Percy était plutôt intelligent et avait quelques bonnes connaissances en se qui concernait la mythologie. Paul en profita et ils partirent dans une longue conversation qui se termina en un cours magistral donné par Paul sous le regard rieur de Percy et celui mi-désespéré mi-amusé de Sally. Mais bon... quand on est prof, on ne peut pas se l'en empêcher.

A la fin de la soirée, alors qu'il repartait, Percy lui serra la main et le sonda de ses yeux clairs avant de lui dire :

-Ma mère a de la chance d'être avec un gars comme toi.

Paul regarda Percy, étonné. Il était franc, en plus.

-C'est plutôt moi qui est de la chance d'être avec Sally, tu sais...

-Ouais, je sais.

Ils eurent un rire. Jamais Paul ne fut aussi content de s'être trompé sur quelqu'un même si il avait l'intuition que Percy ne lui avait pas encore livré toutes ses facettes. Mais tant pis, il verrait bien. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait d'entrer dans un tournant important de sa vie, comme quand on entre dans une histoire. Et lui qui était un passionné de littérature, cela le ravissait.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! :) **

**à la prochaine !**


End file.
